Fallout of Nevada
Fallout of Nevada is a Russian Fallout 2 total conversion project. The development project started in 2009. The developers sought to preserve the basic principles of the original, such as moral and ethical issues, post-nuclear wasteland gloomy atmosphere, black humor, and so on. (Master* - Author of mod fulfilled has kept his word - FoN not only not inferior to the classic Fallout series - it complements them.) Versions of the project * 0.99a - This version was released on 22 April 2011. This is the first version of the project. The project had to this point, numerous technical errors and flaws. * 0.99b - This version was released on 25 February 2012. This version has been significantly reworked and expanded.' ' * 1.00 - This version was released on 10 March 2015. This is final version of the project. * '1.00 - English '- This version was released on 4 August, 2017. It is the English translation of 1.00 Main plot The game is set in the territory of Nevada state before the first Fallout. The main character is a dweller of Vault 8 (not Richard Grey or Boyarsky, mind you!). Your task is to find the SoS (The Set of outward Security), created to organize security measures in future Vaults. But this quest is child's play, compared to the unexpected turn of events that will take you on this potentially dark journey. Life in the wasteland is just beginning to appear. Settlements are scarce, roads are almost non-existent, The world is engulfed in anarchy, more so than before. It will be tough for your body and mind to survive. Social interaction is the main part of this game's development. There will be no absolutely evil or absolutely good characters. Most of the quests and situations will provide the player with dilemmas of ethics and moral struggle. Features # Ideological and plot the continuation of Fallout 2. # The central importance is the social, economic and psychological aspects. # The high degree of authenticity of the locations. # The presence of black and toilet humor. # Increased importance and complexity of the tactics of warfare. New features # A completely new story. # A new map of the world: nine new locations, and 3 fully remodeled location from Fallout 2 # Twelve completely new random encounters. # 100+ new quests or quest situations. # 2.7 MB game dialogues. # About 200 new inventory items (weapons, drugs, evidence, etc.). # New soundtrack and game videos. # New interface functions (ambulance box, press rounds, setting traps, etc.) Locations The game contains many authentic objects from the states of Nevada and Utah. Locations: Vault City (Vault 8), Cheyenne, New Reno, Hawthorne, Wind of War, Area 51, New Vegas, Battle Mountain, Salt Lake City, Provo, vault "Beneficial" and a few small locations and special encounters. Music and ambient The Soundtrack for Fallout of Nevada (in ambient and dark ambient styles) was written by composer Alexei Trofimov (aka Nobody's Nail Machine). It is close to the design of the original series soundtrack by Mark Morgan (Fallout 1 & 2). These compositions have found great resonance among the fans of Fallout of Nevada and connoisseurs of the genre of ambient music. The OST contains 19 tracks (not all of them were used in the project). Intro to the game opens up a composition «What a wonderful world ...» performed by Louis Armstrong. External Links *Official Site(Russian) *VKontakte Community Group(Russian) *English Announcement on NMA * Fallout of Nevada OST by Nobody's Nail Machine * Speedrun in 1 hour Category:Fallout 2 mods - In Development Category:Fallout 2 mods - Foreign